Daily Challenge (PvZH)
:Not to be confused with Daily Challenge, a feature in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. The Daily Challenge is a game mode in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes that was introduced in update 1.14.13. It provides the player with a different battle every day, usually featuring a specific card. These cards are usually event cards, including ones that are not available in the current Weekly Event. These challenges may also include special conditions, such as altered health for heroes, or giving cards added stats or effects. Winning a Daily Challenge rewards the player with rewards like Tickets, and the player will get bigger rewards if they win multiple Daily Challenges. If the player loses, then they must wait 1 hour to replay the challenge, or they can watch an ad to replay it immediately. Each day has a different name and focus: *Monday *''Try It Tuesdays'' features a future Weekly Event card. This card starts on the player's battlefield already, and the player is given a certain Strategy Deck to use alongside it. *''Witty Wednesdays'' are puzzles. These include "lethal puzzles," in which the player must use their cards in the correct way to guarantee a win on a given turn. The featured card usually is the main obstacle or the key to achieving the final blow. *''Thrashin' Thursdays'' feature the current Weekly Event card. This card starts on the player's battlefield already, and the player is given a certain Strategy Deck to use alongside it. *''Far Out Fridays'' are based around special rules. Each hero is given a Strategy Deck and a special rule (ex: All Plants and Zombies get +1 /+1 when played) is put in play. *''Smart Move Saturdays'' feature a future event card. However, unlike Try It Tuesdays, the event card starts on the opponent's side of the battlefield and the player must use a given Strategy Deck. *''Surprise Sundays'' feature a modified battlefield (e.g. there are more than one aquatic lanes) which makes the premade deck you are using even harder or easier to use against your opponent. Daily Challenge info Note: The week starts on Tuesday and ends on the following Monday. Week 1 Strategies Witty Wednesday April 12th, 2017 Synopsis: You play as Neptuna fighting against Nightcap on turn 8. Nightcap has 7 health and you (Neptuna) have 4 health. On the field (from left to right), there is a Poison Mushroom, Vanilla, Cattail and Laser Bean. You are given three cards to use, a Fire Rooster, a Sumo Wrestler and a Firefighter. #Play Fire Rooster on the Poison Mushroom's lane to take it out. #Play Sumo Wrestler on Vanilla's lane. #Play Firefighter on 's lane. #Once Sumo Wrestler is revealed, move the Cattail to the aquatic lane. #When Firefighter is revealed, Bounce back the Sumo Wrestler. Smart Move Saturday April 15th, 2017 :By This challenge is very hard and relies on luck in order to win. *The best start is Electrobolt since you can straight up damage the Health-Nut and turn it into a 1/1 plant. The worst start is with Telepathy or Eureka, since they do nothing with the Health-Nut. Summoning can flesh shield the Health-Nut and if you're lucky, destroy it with Cuckoo Zombie, Tennis Champ or Squirrel Herder. *The worst start for Grass Knuckles is Holo-Flora, while the best start for Grass Knuckles is Power Pummel or Root Wall since they deal 10 damage. If he plays Root Wall, you might as well concede and replay. Time to Shine is annoying and can deal 8 damage in one turn. *Quickly deal with the legendaries, since they are hard to deal with. If things get tight, try to Teleport high strength zombies. *End the game before Grass Knuckles can try to destroy you with legendaries or Re-Peat Moss. Surprise Sunday April 16th, 2017 :By This challenge is extremely hard due to the strategy deck you are given and GREATLY relies on luck in order to win. If you make one mistake or the random number generator decides to hate you, you will lose the entire thing. *One thing to know is Citron has 30 Amphibious plants in his deck but Brain Freeze has access to 11 Amphibous zombies. This factor makes the battle extremely hard altogether and makes it more luck based than skill based. *You should start with many Amphibous zombies. If none of your zombies when you redraw are Amphibous, it might be best to concede. *The best superpower is Dolphinado since it can affect the water lanes. The other superpowers are nearly useless, but Galvanize can boost a zombie later in the game. *Quickly destroy Citron's beans before he decides to spam beans to "bean" you over. *Try to quickly spam pet zombies so Citron will stress and try to take them out. *Quickly waste Citron's cards so he is defenseless. Destroy him quick, otherwise he will spawn high strength plants and end the game quickly. Gallery MondayMissionStart.PNG|Tuesday, April 11th, 2017 (player uses Wall-Knight's "This is Nuts" Strategy Deck; opponent uses Neptuna's "Outta the Way" Strategy Deck) ChallengeTuesdayAlsoThisUsedToBeIMG2300.PNG|Wednesday, April 12th, 2017 (player is given Fire Rooster, Sumo Wrestler, and Firefighter; opponent gains no cards) ThrashinStart.PNG|Thursday, April 13th, 2017 (player uses Green Shadow's "Winter Melon is Coming" Strategy Deck; opponent uses Impfinity's "Swab the Poop Deck" Strategy Deck) FlowerFridaySolarFlaresBadFlowerDay.PNG|Friday, April 14th, 2017 (player uses Solar Flare's "Bloom and Boom" Strategy Deck; opponent uses The Smash's "Furry Fiends" Strategy Deck) SmartySaturday.PNG|Saturday, April 15th, 2017 (player uses Professor Brainstorm's "Tricks of the Trade" Strategy Deck; opponent uses Grass Knuckles's "Mossive Damage" Strategy Deck) CandyCrushLevel147Original.PNG|Sunday, April 16th, 2017 (player uses 's "Pets with Cold Noses" Strategy Deck, opponent uses 's "Water Works" Strategy Deck) Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Game mechanics